The not so fun house
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: the team gets an invite to go to a fun house Black Canary signs off on them going...that was a big mistake summary sucks storys better multiple characters death rated T but can change
1. Chapter 1 The invite

Chapter one: the invite

(Being a hero also meens fan mail. and some fans send in invetaions for birthday partys and prom and so on and so fourth. being a teen hero is no different. all fan fail gets shifted through like they do for celebs and all that other people. only the fun stuff gets through. being a teen heros isnt all about saving the world your still a teen so its no wonder Black Canary said yes to them going to a fun house. she thought they were going to a fun house full of funny refkection silly slides and all that stuff but nooooooooooooope"

"mail call!" Black Canary sang out from the kitchen to the team, the team came running in (wally beeting them all) eatch grabingg the letter adresses to them. "Its an invetaion!"

M'gann shouted riping open her invite. "we all got one" Red Arrow stated the odvies sarcasticly. Black Canary walked over and snaged the invite out of Roys hand " its for this Saterday" she sated not takeing her eyes off the invite. M'gann was talking to Conner about how fun it would be to get away this weekend with the team for some fun. "can we go?" she asked BC with so much enthusame that it set Black Canary back. Black Cannarie looked are a little scared aat the martions enthuseaem . she looked back down at the invetaion and smiled " i dont see why not". M'gann squielled with joy turning and grabing Artamis's are and started running to her room to pack. Black Canary giggled and looked back at the invetaion

Dear RED ARROW,  
we ask you to attend the opening for our superhero fun house!  
please ecsept are invitaion for this saterday May 12th at 8pm 20 Hammen Street, Jump City we hope you can attend, F.H.I* 


	2. Chapter 2 And chapter 3

**HEY YALL! SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY ITS LONGER THEN THE FIRST CHAPTER BECAUSE THE FIST ONE IS MORE LIKE A HEY THIS IS HAPPENING SO YAH BUT THIS ONE I FEEL HAS ALOT MORE INTO IT. ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 2 AND 3 BECAUSE I HAD WRITEN THESE OUT AND ALL THE CHAPTERS CAME TO A PAGE LONG IN MY NOTE BOOK WELL MINES THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT STILL I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE TO SHORT.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS GOING TO BE ABOUT 9 CHAPTERS LONG OR 10 NOT TO SURE BUT IF I DO GET SOME REVIEWS THERE WILL BE A PART 2 WHERE ILL BE HOLDING OC CONTEST FOR YOU TO MAKE AN OC AND SEND ME THE DEETS AND ILL PICK 5.**

**ANYWAY ON TO THE STORY!**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE DC COMICS DOSE I ONLY OWN MY IDEA FOR THE PLOT AND MISS E.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW I NEED SOME :D :D :D :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 and Chapter 3: May 12/ Miss E

(AT THE MOUNTEN)

As the team was getting ready to head to the zata tubes M'gann was bugging Artamis about what they might find. " Artamis? what do you do in a fun house?" she asked very insecently. "Well you walk through a huge house, there are some funny mioras that make you look fat, thin or short. and all other kinds of things to make you look funny" she answerd. She had to think really hard about what they would find seeing as she hasnt been in a fun house in years. Wally was being well Wally powering up eating snacks as always. Connor was sitting in the corner with Wolf not really paying any attention only looking up once every few minets to look at M'gann. Kalder was packing things he may need (his book, water, ect.")

Wally looked around and started doing a head cheack seeing as its 7:45pm, "Artimis, Sups, B-e-a-utiful, Kalder, Robin, Me and..." he looked around the room then back to his fingers then back to the room and then back to the fingers. After doing this about 500 times (super speedy) he looked over to Robin who was doing Robiny things (not sure what it intells but you know what i mean) and asked " hey Rob! weres Roy?". Robin not even looking up answerd " not coming" and whent back to his work. "WHAT!" wally yealled droping his snack in the prosses. "Whatdoyoumeanhe'snotcomingthisissaposebeagro uptrip!icantbelivethishowcouldhedot histous!" wally banterd wile speed pacing "dude stop pacing your going to put a hole in the floor and slow the speach. He said he already had plans." Robin stood up and started to walk to the zata tubes " so we ready or what". the team nooded and headed out to the tubes.

(JUMP CITY)

The team walked down the street till the found the funny looking house with a ticket booth out front,. as they approched the ticket booth they saw a woman sitting smiling up at them. Wally was the fist to approce this woman and the first to notice that the place was diserted.

"Hello and Welcome the house of fun" said the woman chearfully as the reast of thet team came up to the booth. "Where is everyone?" M'gann asked looking around side to side. The woman smilled a little biger and said "tonights are honred gust night". She then stood and bowed "Thankyou for attending (coming up from the bow looking at eatch of the heros as she said there name) Robin, SuperBoy, Miss marshan, Artchary Girl, Kid Flash and Aqualad. my name is Miss E the maniger of the house of fun".

Miss E is a semi tall girl about 18 or 19 with raven Black hair that dips about blow her waist she is wearing a bring blue dress with a white lace trim on the bottem and a white ribben like belt with a white bow, On her face was a light blue with a white lace trim mask that was covering her eyes and noise. the only thing you could she were her bright red lips.

"Where might i ask is Red Arrow?" she asked looking at the team with a bit of a pout. "our friend couldnt make it with us tonight but he sends his appoligys." aqualdae stated. Miss E siged "very well, please sign this book then enter the bilding on your righ. Your room will be asigned to you shortly." she said as she passed the book to the team. wally was the frist to sign " you mean we cant walk through the fun house togeather?" he asked miss E as he signed his nsame and pased the book to his teamates. " no im very sorry. Think of the fun house more as a Fun ...mazie. Good luck!" she said with a huge grin as the last teamate signed and passed the book back. Miss E closed the book and pressed a button for the doors to open "please enjoy the fun maze and ill see you at the end". As soon as the team moved inside she let go of the button and the doors closed slowly behind them.

( out side in the ticket booth)

Miss E took out a laptop and began puting the finnishing touches to the maze when her phone rang. /Ring Ring, Ring Ring\ " Miss E, Yes sir there inside as we speek, yes, leave no survivers under stood." she hung up the phone and pulled opend 6 camra screens on her laptop. cracking her nuckels

"let the game begine"

* * *

**WOW! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK... HEHEHEHEHE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOME TIME SOON LIKE TOMOROW OR THE NEXT DAY**

**CHARICTER DEATH IN THE NEXT CHAPY YOUVE BEEN WARND MUHAHAHAAHAHAHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yah the chapter 3ish 4 i have a lot of veiws but no reviws soooo please reviw. now i know im off on a lot of spelling but the way i see it is if you can understand what i mean then were all good :D sooooooooo as ive said befor this chapter is kinda sad or i think it is sad but please reviw and let me know who you think should be next i might start looking for oc's sooooo be looking out for me :D**

* * *

Chapter 4 and maybe Chapter 5 :lets have some fun!...or not

as the team enterd the house they saw 7 doors. Above each door sat a flat screen tv. Feed back was heard over the intercom. "When you see you name on the screen above the asignd door. when ever your read you may begin" the intercom then whent dead as the names apperd on the tv screens. the team got up and whent to there asigned doors. "well" Robin said looking at the others "see you on the other side." he took hold of the door nob and opend the door.

(ROBINS P.O.V.)  
Once i steped into the room the door closed behind me with a click. -locked- i thought as i turned my attention to the other side of the room. a light appered on another door labled exit. I heard the intercom came back on and Miss E voice ecoed in the room "ok Robin the idea of the game is to get to the other side when i say go you may start". i laghed "peace of cake" spounding a bit cocky if i do say so my self. Miss E's vocie was back with a loud GO! i started to run towred the door when more lights came up. i whent to a dead stop when i saw i was on a platform like one youd find in a circes. I looked across the way at the other door and saw it was on a platform just like the one im standing on. I look around and shout "What is this". the voice was back " if you get across you win your life you may begin."

I began to panic but i didnt show it. why show feer, feer means weakness and if i show feer i show im weak. "Please begin Mr. Grayson" i looked up at the sound of my real name. how did they she know who i am. Music bagan to play circes music and anotehr vocie was heard but not seen this time it was a mans " And now! the youngest Flying Grayson will make his way across the tapies...with out a net". gasps. once i get out of this room shes going down! i walked to the edge and sighed "here go's nothing. i grabed the bar and jumped. The blood was pounding in my ears my hands griping the bar so tight they started turning white. i saw the next bar ahaid and jumped for it. my hands are so close.

i missed

i began falling i grab for the grapaling hook in my belt and shoot to the celeing.

it never makes it

im falling and would continue falling. eventualy i will hit the ground and i will die.

tata mama sa fiu din nou cu tine (mom dad... ill be with you soon)

I am so, so sorry Zee

(normal P.O.V.)

the music shut off and the lights began to dim the intercom came one

"you lost"

* * *

**awwwww! :'( i didnt add Zee into it because i couldnt think of how i would end her i might add her in the end when we bring back roy but not sure sooooooooo yea!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is the next chapter of our little adventure :D as I've said before I know people are looking at my story and ot makes me sad T-T that no one but one remembers to reviewed T-T I understand that you might have other things to do but it only takes a minet or 2. I also know I have a lot of grammer and alote of spelling mistakes. I had an IEP growing up so I do have these problems but if you can understand what I'm saying then I see know problem so please read and review and enjoy :D this chapter is KF's sad ending muahahahaha!  
I dont own anything but my twisted ideas

Huge thunder storm hanging over my house just scared the crap out of me yup and my friend is talking to me on facebook laughing at me :/ hes sooooo nice

* * *

(Out side at the ticket booth)

Miss E sat in her chair in the closed ticket booth watching the camara feed on her laptop. the camara zoomed in on the youngest teem members face from what she could see he was dead. her cell phone rang out twice before she answerd. "One down 5 more to go" she said with a smug face wile picking up a nail file and starting to fix her nail.

The phone got really quiet for a minet she put the file down and waited. a mans voice came over the phone in an angry yell "5 MORE TO GO! WHY IS THERE ONLY 5 MORE TO GO! WHOS MISSING THIS MISSION BETTER NOT FAIL OR ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD". Miss E waited for his yelling to stop before answering his question "I know sir but Roy Harper didnt show. but dont worry this will be worth it." the phone hung up and she turnd back to the computer and smiled.

(back in the room waiting for the next door to unlook.)

"THATS NOT FAIR!" wally shouted as he saw M'gann and Superboy standing at the same door that had both there names on the screan. a loud buzz was heard at Wallys door. "well looks like its my turn dont be to slow beautifal i want someone to talk to at the end". Wally then grabed the door handel and steped in.

The door shut and locked behing him.

there was a little feed back then Miss E's voice came back "ok Kid Flash the idea of the game is to get to the other side when i say go you may start". wally looked towred the voice then back down at the door..."um if i do that ill fall to my death how am i sapose to get down there?" he waited and waited for the voice to come back. he sighed and sat down "im going to wait till you tell me". the lights shot up to revile a very steep stair case. "Wally west you are to run to the bottem of the stairs and out the door to win your life, you ma..." Wally shouted up at the voice to let him out right now. "you may begin good luck." Miss E's voice disaperd and music began to play. Wally looked at the celing and down the the door well this is a peace of cake." wally then began running to the bottom of the stairs at his top speed. Wally heard a noise come from in front of him. before he could notice the piano wires that were shooting out of the walls right at the bottom of the stairs it was too late.

wallys kind of smerked thinking this was a peice of cake when the pain hit. before hitting the bottom of the stairs Wally heard 5 pings like somthing shooting out of the walls. smilling a little bigger when he was a few steps closer to the door he began slowing down not relizinf what had happend. Wally slowly hit the grownd.

Wally slowly looked behind him only to see his lower half spread out down the bottom of the stairs. wally was in shock so he felt none of the pain.

panick set in

Wallys eyes started to get heavy. darkness began to surand him.

all he could picture was not saying good buy to Artimis.

"you lost."


End file.
